Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It
Season 2, Episode 7: Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It Aired: October 3, 2011 Previous: Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian Next: X Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It '''is the seventh episode of MAD Season 2, and the 33rd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Fast Hive: Winnie the Pooh recruits some "Fast and Furious" help in his quest for honey. Minute to Flynn It: Can Sam Flynn survive the dumbest game show on the grid? Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Kim Kardashian has lost her earring at the bottom of the ocean. #Opening Scene #'Fast Hive' (Movie Parody of Fast Five ''/ Parodied by Winnie the Pooh) #Animated Marginals segment #Mailbox dreams of revenge (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment #Maximum Security Diary Vault (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #America's Got Talons (TV Parody of ''America's Got Talent) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Mirror (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Shazamwich! (Comic Parody of Captain Marvel) (Ad Parodies segment / Animated by Nate Theis) #Schoolroom Skeleton (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Minute to Flynn It' (TV Parody of Minute to Win It ''/ Movie Parody of ''TRON: Legacy) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Maximum Security Diary Vault) The robot says, "I can't believe Julia kissed Steve!" and the other robot says, "I can't wait to tell Becky!" and they both laugh. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the second time The Flintstones, Disney's The Little Mermaid, America's Got Talent, and The Fast and the Furious showed up, and also the second time Eeyore says "pathetic." *This is the third appearance of Winnie the Pooh and TRON. *This is the fourth appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *This is the sixth appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Megan_Fox_/_MAD_vs._Wild Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_A-Team_/_Gaming%27s_Next_Top_Princess The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Social_Netjerk_/_Smallville:_Turn_Off_the_Clark The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Ribbitless_/_The_Clawfice Ribbitless / The Clawfice] *In the MAD Security Cam segment, it took place in Kevin's House, September 7th, 11:38 PM. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, America's Got Talons Announcer, and Sam Flynn *Hugh Davidson - Bee, America's Got Talons Contestant, and Mailbox *Rachel Ramras - Ariel, Piglet, Caterpillar, Julia, and Billy Batson *Kevin Shinick - Mater, Captain Marvel, Tigger, Lightning McQueen, Eeyore, Robots, Game Arena Host, Julia's Brother, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Carol, Guy Fieri, and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Narrator, Maximum Security Diary Vault Announcer, Skeleton, and Fred Flintstone *Fred Tatasciore - Dom Toretto, CLU, Kevin Flynn, and Boy with sandwich Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:October 2011 Episodes